Historias aparentemente poco interesantes
by Leozx95
Summary: Un conjunto de pequeñas historias randoms sobre casi cualquier cosa sobre la vida de nuestros queridos Smashers
1. El secreto de los pikmins

**Hola, hola, ¿Qué tal? Hace tiempo que no actualizaba, pero les juro que sigo en eso**

**Zero: **si como no

**Tenias que ser tu, bueno este "proyecto" por así decirlo, tiene dos fines, el primero es el tener algo de contenido "nuevo" en lo que prosigo con mis otras historias, y el segundo es para poder sacar de mi cabeza algunas historias algo randoms con el único propósito de tratar de hacerlos reír**

**Zero: **como ya dijo el jefe, esto será simple comedia absurda, y de vez en cuando tratar de explicar cosas que a él le parecen graciosas

**Como sea, creo que es momento de comenzar…**

* * *

Cap 1 El misterio de los pikmins

Alguna vez se han preguntado ¿Por qué los pikmins se "suicidan" cuando Olimar sale de pantalla?, bueno, esta ha sido una interrogante que me ha atormentado durante mucho tiempo, así que decidí tomar cartas en el asunto, vengan acompáñenme…

_Nos dirigimos a una pequeña sala, en la cual ahí un sofá, un televisor y un DVD conectado a este._

Para averiguar lo que pasaba decidí instalar cámaras en toda la mansión y esto fue lo que descubrí – _el televisor se enciende y deja ver un video de Ganondorf cantando y bailando mientras tomaba una ducha_

- ¡I came in like a wrecking ball! - _Cantaba muy efusivo __el gerudo_

-ups… cámara equivocada – _comienzo a presionar rápidamente los botones del control remoto, hasta que se puede apreciar una pelea entre Olimar y Yoshi _– bien ahora si, pongan mucha atención especialmente al pikmin rojo

Con un zoom máximo sobre el dichoso pikmin era muy difícil observar lo que ocurría en el combate, hasta que se escucha a Yoshi conectando un fuerte golpe el cual derrota al pequeño astronauta el cual salio volando por encima de la pantalla, de repente el observado pikmin saco una pequeña radio, como las que se ven en la películas de guerra.

-¡Atención centro de control! Aquí Rojo ¿me copias? – hablo el pequeño ser con una voz algo grave

-Fuerte y claro Rojo, ¿Qué ocurre? – se escuchaba una voz através del comunicador

-¡Líder caído, líder caído! No es un simulacro, repito, no es un simulacro – Rojo contesto de vuelta

-¡Entendido Rojo! Ejecuten la Maniobra Especial de Emergencia Alfa 9 Delta – respondió el centro de control

-ya escucharon chicos – dijo Rojo volteando a ver al resto de pikmins que lo acompañaba - ¡Ejecuten! Ya, ya, ya – gritaba mientras les daba señales con los brazo, rápidamente todos los pikmins dieron un buen salto y… murieron.

* * *

**Y eso fue todo por el momento espero y les haya gustado, nos leemos después **


	2. Chapter 2

Cap 2 La película

**Jo jo jo, estamos de vuelta en la Mansión Smash en donde todos los días se producían catástrofes de proporciones estratosfericas, y con esto me refiero a que solo involucran a los raros habitantes de este lugar, se que algunos dirán:**

_- para que dices eso, todo el mundo sabe como es de extravagante este lugar y sabemos que tu historia se llevara a cabo en unos de esos típicos días -_

**Pues déjenme decirles algo… ¡Se equivocan! A decir verdad sorprendentemente esta historia se desarrolla en un día muy tranquilo, el único ruido que se producía en todo el lugar era el de la televisión ya que varios de los smashers veían una película…**

-¡No Andy, no te vayas! – grito un rubio de ropajes verdes conteniendo sus lagrimas

-¡No puedo creer que los dejara! – ahora grito un pelirrojo en las mismas condiciones que el rubio

-Me prometí a mi mismo que no lloraría – esta vez fue un chico peliazul de facciones algo "delicadas"

-no creo que sea para tanto – agrego el otro peliazul de manera muy serena, o por lo menos eso parecía ya que el pensaba en otra cosa -"aunque la parte donde se toman de las manos en el horno me llego"

-no sean llorones – comento la rubia de traje azulado – aprendan a nosotras, ¿no es así chicas? – Samus volteo orgullosamente a ver a sus compañeras, pero ella no esperaba ver la escena que observaba, las dos princesas estaban abrazadas y con los ojos cubiertos de lágrimas para luego soltarse a llorar a mares, en eso Pit pasó junto a las chicas y las observo llorar encogiéndose de brazos para luego abrazarlas y ponerse a llorar junto a ellas - ¿pero que mierd…? ¿Por qué están llorando? – grito molesta la caza recompensas

-¿Cómo que "¿por que?"? – Contesto Peach entre sollozos – es bastante obvio

-la película es bastante triste – prosiguió Zelda – fue hermosa…

-ahg… - bufo molesta la rubia de la coleta ante la debilidad de sus amigas – y tu, ¿Por qué demonios lloras Pit?

-es que… pues… yo… - contestaba el ángel entre sollozos – yo… no… puedo ver mi propia frente… - finalmente Pit soltó su… ¿problema?... bueno el punto es que prosiguió con su lloriqueo

-¿Cómo esta película los afecto tanto? Y eso que son adultos – se decía la chica a si misma mientras observaba la caja de la película – bueno, al menos no afecto a los niños…

**Uy, hablaste muy pronto querida…**

-ahhg… - suspiro molesta – tengo que darme la vuelta, ¿verdad?

**Veo que por fin entiendes…**

-como te odio… - maldijo la caza recompensas y comenzó a girar hacía donde se encontraban los pequeños los cuales se encontraban abrazando un juguete suyo, a excepción de Popo el estaba abrazando su martillo, diciendo cosas como "nunca me separare de ti", "ya no jugare tan rudo contigo" o "7ya no dejare que tomes una ducha conmigo" - ¡oh por el amor a los Chozos! ¿Ahí alguien aquí que no haya sido afectado por esta cosa? – grito con todas sus fuerzas la rubia de coleta

-¿Qué escándalo es este? Interrumpe mi lectura – grito el rey gerudo entrando a la habitación, el cual sostenía una revista para caballeros, junto a un somnoliento Bowser y unos curiosos chicos de Star Fox

-¿Quién les dio el derecho de despertarme tan temprano este día? – añadió la tortuga dragón

-pero son las 4 de la tarde Bowser – contesto el zorro antropomórfico

-¡oh por fin! ¡Verdaderos hombres! – Dijo Samus algo aliviada – por favor díganme… ¿que les pareció esta película? – mostrándole la caja del DVD a los villanos y a los chicos animales

-fue hermosa… - contesto Ganon rápidamente

-me hizo llorar como una pequeña tortuga – agrego el rey koppa, para luego retirarse junto a Ganon y continuar con sus cosas de villanos, lo cual dejo en extremo sorprendida a Samus

-¿y ustedes que? – Pregunto algo esperanzada al trío ¿salvaje?, pero no obtuvo respuesta, lo único que provoco su pregunta fue una cara de trauma en Fox, además de quedarse paralizado, y que Falco y Wolf la miraran con desaprobación - ¿Qué?

-no, nada – contesto Falco muy sarcásticamente – es que ahora gracias a ti, pasaremos los próximos dos meses en rehabilitar a Fox de su trauma con esa cosa… gracias…

-¡vamos Falco! Lo que menos queremos ahora es otro problema, déjala en paz – dijo el líder de Star Wolf, mientras se llevaba a su "rival" paralizado en el hombro – ahora tu ve por la comida que yo me encargo de la pala – agrego antes de salir de la habitación seguido por Falco quien maldecía a todo el mundo

-ok… creo que ya se que voy a hacer con este endemoniado DVD – dijo Samus mientras colocaba dicho objeto en su caja y se colocaba el cañón de su Power suit – tiene que ser eliminado – y justo en el momento que se disponía a disparar se percato de la mirada de perrito faldero de sus compañeros lo cual le provoco un extraño escalofrío – ahhg… mierda… esta bien, no lo destruiré, pero no se volverá a ver en esta lugar, y para asegurarlo me quedare con el DVD – todos suspiraron molestos pero aliviados a la vez – por cierto, ya empezó South Park…

-.-.- Más tarde esa misma noche, en la habitación de Samus -.-.-

**Podemos observar a la caza recompensas sentada en su cama y observando el televisor**

-¿Por qué? ¡No te vayas Andy! – susurraba la chica mientras abrazaba una almohada y se escapaba una cuantas lagrimas de los ojos…

* * *

**¿que les pareció? en lo personal me reí mucho haciéndolo, ya que varias de las reacciones son verídicas, son tanto mis como las de unos amigos, en algunas exagere pero bueno.  
**

**Sin más que agregar me retiro ya que Samus me esta buscando, por espiarlo esa noche... tengo miedo... así que nos vemos**

**Samus: ¡**ven aquí maldito hijo de puta!

**Ayudenme ToT...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Bien aquí la siguiente parte de esta cosa**

**Zero: **pasen y disfruten, acompáñelo con palomitas y refresco

**Con mucho refresco, bien pasemos a la historia de hoy...**

* * *

Cap 3 El casco

**Todo comienza en un día tranquilo en la Mansión Smash… que raro, a habido demasiados días tranquilos, como sea… un grupo de chicos y un zorro estaban vagando por todo el lugar en búsqueda de algo que hacer ya que estaban muy aburridos…**

-explícamelo una vez más – comento el chico ángel - ¿Por qué estos últimos meses no hemos hecho nada con respecto al torneo?

-por favor Pit, ya te hemos dicho el porque miles de veces – contesto molesto el hylian

-para tu información solo han sido 24 veces – arremetió el castaño – juro que esta será la ultima vez

-esta bien, yo te explicare mi pequeño amigo alas de pollo – dijo el zorro

-.- En algún otro lugar de la Mansión -.-

-no se porque, pero mañana golpeare a Fox – comento Falco quien estaba acostado en un sofá leyendo un libro

-.- De regreso con los idiotas -.-

-por que hace como 4 años que se acabo torneo, pero Master nos había dejado pelear entre nosotros solo por diversión, pero como pronto comenzara uno nuevo los señores Hand están muy ocupados con los preparativos y solo se nos permite entrenar individualmente – agrego Fox

-eso es lo que aun no entiendo – dijo Pit

-pff… - bufo molesto Ike - ¿recuerdas cuando fue la ultima vez que entrenamos muchos al mismo tiempo?

-si no mal recuerdo fue cuando llegaron Rock, Villager y la Entrenadora, o ¿me equivoco? – hablo Marth

-en efecto – agrego el hylian

-y eso que tiene que… ¡ohh! – contesto el ángel algo sorprendido

-veo que al fin lo recordaste – añadió Fox

-no se como puede olvidar algo así – dijo Pit mientras se rascaba una oreja – pobre Snake, no volverá a ser el mismo

-todavía no me creo el hecho de que se haya ido de aquí – dijo Link algo melancólico

-y todo por nuestra culpa – ahora fue Ike con un serio tono de arrepentimiento

-deberíamos estar avergonzados – esta vez fue Marth con una mano en su frente, los cinco chicos comenzaron a mirar el suelo muy arrepentidos pero a los pocos segundos todos comenzaron a carcajearse al punto de casi llorar de la risa

-oye buena esa – dijo Fox limpiándose una lagrima del ojo

-lo se – contesto el príncipe aun recuperándose de la risa – todavía no se como pudimos meter ese huevo en su…

-oigan miren eso – dijo Link interrumpiendo al peliazul, señalando a una pequeña mesa - ¿puede ser posible?

-es… - hablo Fox como si estuviese en shock – el casco de Samus…

-¿saben lo que esto significa? – pregunto Ike igual de sorprendido

-si – contesto el ángel algo embobado para luego salir corriendo en dirección del casco – que me toca jugar con el primero – tomo y se coloco el casco y comenzó a caminar hacia sus compañeros no sin antes chocar con unas cuantas cosas, hasta que por fin llego con ellos pero Fox le quito el casco – no se que le ven de grandioso, esta muy obscuro y por el visor todo se ve verde

-¿de verdad? – Dijo Fox mientras se colocaba el artefacto – es verdad… pero es muy amplio y tiene ventilación

-¿en serio? Déjame probar – hablo el príncipe y se coloco el susodicho objeto – tienes razón, es más ligero de lo que pensaba – comenzó a tocar los costados del casco y de pronto este se encendió sorprendiendo a todos – vaya no sabia que podía encenderse sin el traje completo, ya los puedo ver claramente – dijo Marth sonaba muy distorsionada gracias al casco lo cual provoco algunas risas entre sus amigos - ¿Qué?

-nada, nada – contesto Ike – a ver, préstame eso quiero probar algo – en cuanto se coloco el casco comenzó imitar una respiración algo grave y giro a ver a Pit – Pit… yo soy tu padre…

-¡Noooo! – grito el chico ángel siguiéndole la corriente a su amigo para luego comenzar a reír

-bien sigo yo – dijo Link colocándose el casco para luego aclararse la voz – Link, tu y tus amigos son unos idiotas… - grito el hylian quien, debido a la distorsión del casco, sonó muy parecido a la caza recompensas lo cual provoco múltiples carcajadas en sus compañeros, y así siguió por un rato hasta que…

-… y lo que más odio de ese lugar son las puertas ya que no son lo suficientemente grandes para mi trasero – dijo el rubio mientras realizaba una extraña pose, como una vil zorra, señalando a su retaguardia, pero sus amigos que se reirán por cualquier estupidez de salía de su boca dejaron de reír y comenzaron a sudar - ¿Qué? ¿No le entendieron? Ya saben me refiero a su tra… esta detrás de mi ¿verdad? – sus compañeros simplemente movían la cabeza de arriba abajo ya que efectivamente ahí se encontraba la dueña del casco con el que se estaban divirtiendo quien literalmente irradiaba una temible aura, Link solo giro a verla muy asustado – h-hola Samus…

-hola idiotas – contesto la chica mientras sacaba su arma

-en la cara no que de eso vivo – grito muy asustado Marth

-.-.- Al día siguiente -.-.-

-buen trabajo el de hoy Samus – decía la princesa de Hyrule a su amiga que iba saliendo de la sala de entrenamiento por cierto me gustan mucho tus nuevas botas

-gracias – contesto Samus – de hecho no estaba segura de usarlas pero creo que me serán muy útiles

-y ¿Qué te hizo cambiar de idea? – cuestiono Zelda

-pues digamos que actualmente no tengo mi Power Suit a mi disposición –dijo la rubia para luego voltear hacia su derecha - ¿no es verdad chicos?

Zelda volteo a ve hacia donde Samus dirigía sus palabras y pudo observar el Power Suit de Samus en su forma Morph, pero lo que mas le sorprendía es que de las uniones salían algunos pedazos de ropa, una cola y unos cuantos dedos además de solo emitir gritos extraños, pero de pronto llego Falco y lo pateo con todas sus fuerzas…

-eso fue por lo de ayer Fox – grito el ave mientras agitaba su puño

* * *

**Zero: **me toca despedirlos ya que aquel wey tomo demasiado refresco y lleva como diez minutos orinando, asi que nos vemos luego perras...


End file.
